Naruto's One time Show
by GunGate
Summary: Naruto's sings, got girlfriend's and became famous. Simple Summary No! One-Shot!


_**A/N: This is just a one-shot . I kinda always want to do this when i read the voice of dragneel or the singing dragonslayer**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any song's played on this fic**_

All Konoha rookies passed along with Kabuto's team with a team from Kumo, Oto, Kiri, Iwa, and Suna. Hokage was about to prepare for a speech until the main door burst open and appeared to be a man dressed in a black suit that you see managing actresses and singers

"Umm Did i come at a bad time?" he asked sheepily

"Who are you" demanded the Sandaime Hokage as Naruto was sweating bullet's

"I've come for Naruto for a recording" he said back

"What recording?" Sandaime asked curiously

"Music of course and we have 3 song's to record today" The one's who knew Naruto was gaping with blank faces trying their best to immitate a fish or muttering like a drunk

"Uhh Umm" As the Sandaime was looking towards Naruto who was now completely sweating like he ran a 100KM marathon

"Can we just borrow at least an hour of your exams just to finish for today?"

"Uhm, What do you people say, i kinda want to see him sing" suggested Hiruzen as they agreed some in reluctant as they kinda want to see the orange wearing brat sing or embarass himself. As for a certain Hyuuga heiress she was blushing madly

With no escape route has been available, he conceeded to his fate and sighed "Fine **Kai** " as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was a blond with a stip of red hair at the front. The hair was covering left eye and was still spiky as the rest was brushed to his back and formed a long ponytail as it was tied in the middle and end part of the hair and was wrapped along his neck like a scarf

He was also wearing an unzipped black hoodie with a white sleeveless muscle shirt underneath showing his muscles more from countless hours of training, Khaki cargo shorts and wearing a standard black shinobi sandals with bandages wrapped around his anke and shins. Finally also wearing a dragon pendant on his neck. On his back was the familiar sword of Zabuza

One things for sure, all of the females in the room were either blushing or have having nosebleeds _'Holy shit he's Hot/A Stud'_ that was what they were thinking

"Naruto why do you have Zabuza's sword" asked Kakashi

"Before he died he wanted me to have it. So when we returned I was practicing nonstop in order to live up to Zabuza's expectations" as he smiled sadly, which caused a chain reaction among the female populance as they finding his smile warmth and a sense of protection and it didn't help that his voice was so appealing to them "Oh and he gave me his silent killing as well as the hidden in the mist jutsu"

"Oi Naruto i just brought a studio, give me a minute to set it up" said the strange man

"Sure Mano-san" said Naruto

As the now said Mano took out a scroll but asked before doing it "Um Hokage-sama can i set it up here on the stage" getting a nod from the Hokage and unsealed the scroll in the middle of the stage

To their Surprise it was a room made of glass with intstrument's littered inside it, along with it were several mic stand along with a mic of course with a pop filter and headphones

Outside was a Workstation with a bunch of buttons unkown to the shinobi's along with three moniter's to record the sound or filters it and two speakers and a chair

"Oi Naruto come down here" as Naruto complied and got in the glass room as he put down the kubikiriboucho down at the corner and put on the headphones

"Okay Naruto we have 3 songs today. We'll first do **Mama** the music is already recorded we'll just need the vocals"

"Sure"

"Hahaha what kind of stupid title is that" mocked Kiba as he was smacked upside by Kurena

A song started to play as people listened to the tune and it was soothing even to Gaara

 **Where should we run to**  
 **We got the world in our hands and we're ready to play**  
 **They say we're wasted**  
 **But how can we waste it if we're loving every day**  
 **Okay**

"Oh my" said a blushing Kurenai as she heard Naruto sing

"Wow, just wow" said Ino was also blushing

"How can the Dead-last sing like that" shouted Kiba

"SHHHHHH!" the women shushed to the Inuzuka who promptly shut up

 **I got the keys to the universe so stay**  
 **With me, 'cause I got the keys, baby**

 **Don't wanna wake up one day wishing that we'd done more**  
 **I wanna live fast and never look back, that's what we here for**  
 **Don't wanna wake up one day wondering "where'd it all go"**  
 **'Cause we'll be home before we know, I wanna hear you sing it**

 **Hey, mama, don't stress your mind**  
 **We coming home tonight**  
 **Hey, mama, we gonna be alright**  
 **Dry those eyes**  
 **We'll be back in the morning when the sun starts to rise**  
 **So mama, don't stress your mind**  
 **So mama, don't stress your mind**

The girls were now thinking of how sweet the song was, it was like saying to give thanks to your mother's and not make them worry too much and also it was good

 **Mama, mama, mama, hey**  
 **We coming home tonight**  
 **Mama, mama, mama, hey**  
 **We coming home tonight**

 **Where should we run to**  
 **We got a ticket that takes us wherever we like**  
 **We got our problems**  
 **But just for the minute, let's push all our troubles aside**  
 **Alright, 'cause we got the keys to the universe**  
 **Inside our minds, yeah, we got the keys, babe**

"I like this, 'mother' also like this" said Gaara with a small smile shocking his siblings and their sensei

 _'Well this is either bad or good'_ Thought Baki

 **Don't wanna wake up one day wishing that we'd done more**  
 **I wanna live fast and never look back, that's what we here for**  
 **Don't wanna wake up one day wondering "where'd it all go"**  
 **'Cause we'll be home before we know, I wanna hear you sing it**

"Hey Kakashi did you know your student can sing?" asked Asuma as he was also appreciated the song

"No, this is the first time i've heard him sing" Kakashi replied

"Kakashi your student youth burn's brightly" Shouted Gai only to recieve a rain of Kunai from all the women. Good thing the glass room is sound proof

 **Hey, mama, don't stress your mind**  
 **We coming home tonight**  
 **Hey, mama, we gonna be alright**  
 **Dry those eyes**  
 **We'll be back in the morning when the sun starts to rise**  
 **So mama, don't stress your mind**  
 **So mama, don't stress your mind (don't stress your mind)**  
 **Hey, mama, don't stress your mind**  
 **We coming home tonight**  
 **Hey, mama, we gonna be alright**  
 **Dry those eyes**  
 **We'll be back in the morning when the sun starts to rise**  
 **So mama, don't stress your mind**  
 **So mama, don't stress your mind**

 **Mama, mama, mama, hey**  
 **We coming home tonight**  
 **Mama, mama, mama, hey**  
 **We coming home tonight**

They couldn't believe what they heard. The abnoxious orange wearing brat was now a stud and a good singer

"And that's a wrap, Good job Naruto"

"Heh thank's, so what's next" asked Naruto

"Hmm i think **Angel With A Shotgun** " replied Mano

"Oooh i've always liked making that one"

"WAIT! you mean Naruto was making those song's" asked Ino

"Hai, He said it felt wierd to sing the song's others make so he made his own" getting nods from everyone, it's like their own made jutsu as it feels better to use other than outside source

"Ready Naruto? Remember we don't have music on all of them"

"Got it" as he summoned clones as they manned the bass guitar, drums and the electric guitar and another at the violin

 **Oh yeah x3**  
 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**  
 **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)**

 **Get out your guns, battles begun**  
 **Are you a saint, or a sinner?**  
 **If loves a fight, than I shall die**  
 **With my heart on a trigger**

 **They say before you start a war**  
 **You better know what you're fighting for**  
 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**  
 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

 _'Hope he's talking about me'_ though all of the females

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**  
 **Fighting til' the wars won**  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**  
 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**  
 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
 **And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**  
 **Don't mean I'm not a believer**  
 **And major Tom, will sing along**  
 **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

 **They say before you start a war**  
 **You better know what you're fighting for**  
 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**  
 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

"Well one thing's for certain, he'll either have a harem or a group of fangirls" said Asuma

"I'm so proud of you Naruto" cried Kakashi getting sweatdrops from the Hokage though he was also kinda thinking it

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**  
 **Fighting til' the wars won**  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**  
 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**  
 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
 **And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**  
 **Fighting til' the wars won**  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

"Seriously how can he sing like that" shouted Kiba as the girls just threw their Kunai's at him like they did with Gai

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**  
 **Fighting til' the wars won**  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**  
 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**  
 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**  
 **And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight**  
 **(Live, not just survive)**

 **And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

 **They say before you start a war**  
 **You better know what you're fighting for**  
 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**  
 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

Hinata saw the girls has been staring at Naruto _'Naruto-kun is mine, back off'_ she screamed in though as she gripped the raillings as it slightly bends

"Okay Naruto this is the last for today" as he came in the glass room and gave him the lyrics

" **Hope** huh"

"We already finished the music so just follow the lyrics"

"Got it" as they music started playing

 **And when you feel like you're nothing**  
 **But you wanna be something**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Well, all you really need is hope**  
 **I just want you to trust me**  
 **If you wanna be something**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Well, all you really need is hope**

"So an insperational song. Good choice Naruto" mused the Hokage

"Hey Hokage-sama, is he single" asked Anko getting a sighed from the Hokage

"Yes Anko he's single, and you might going to share him if he wants a harem, thought it is doubtfull"

"Meh i'm BI so i don't have problem sharing him" before she added "Plus i already know how good he is seeing he's fighting a hundred clone's a day" getting a shocked look from everyone who was in hearing range

 **(Yeah, that's right**  
 **Let's go, yeah)**

 **When you're feelin' down and you're out, like you got nothing but doubt**  
 **You belong in the crowd, just trying to figure it out (oh yeah)**  
 **All of this clout and this money got you feelin' left out**  
 **Listen up to me now, every word that's out of my mouth (let's**  
 **go)**  
 **Wake up, it's me, you gonna follow your dreams**  
 **Or are you just gonna be another cog in the scene (yeah, yeah, that's right, nah)**  
 **You feel the hope in this beat? Yeah, the hope that you need?**  
 **(let's go)**  
 **To proceed and be exactly what you wanted to be (okay, okay)**  
 **I feel right and I'm proud (yeah), hype and I'm loud (yeah)**  
 **I'ma shout all about how I feel in the now (that's right)**  
 **Ain't nobody ever gonna try to change me**  
 **Till I'm dead, pushing up daisies**  
 **I'm alone in a crowd, I won't feel down**  
 **I got hope right now and I know I'll be found (that's right)**  
 **I don't really care just what all of the haters gotta say**  
 **I know everything I do is gonna make them fade away (yeah)**

The Jounin of Kumo looked shock as he cried tears of joy as he kneeled and bowed towards Naruto shocking his Genin "All hail Rap God" again shocking his genin's but were sweatdropping along with the people around as he shouted again "PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OF THE RAP" even the Hokage was sweatdropping from his antics

 **And when you feel like you're nothing**  
 **But you wanna be something**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Well, all you really need is hope**  
 **I just want you to trust me**  
 **If you wanna be something**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Well, all you really need is hope**

 **(Yeah, Yo)**

 **Take a look at the mirror**  
 **Are you seeing some fear? You hear the voice in your ear?**  
 **Can you start to see clear? Are the bad thoughts near?**  
 **Or can you be where your feet are, yeah, when you stand right**  
 **here?**  
 **And say "No, I'm never gonna give up**  
 **I'm never gonna slow" (nah), the one who doesn't give up**  
 **Never loses to a foe (that's right), I'm the one that can show**  
 **To myself, I can go all the way to the top, can't stop me, no**  
 **I'm a soldier, always closer till it's over**  
 **Older, but I'm bolder, moving forward**  
 **Motor never slower, good to know ya (yeah, yeah)**  
 **Don't go make me drop my shoulder**  
 **You need to believe, you can achieve everything that you dream (that's right)**  
 **Everything that you need is in the air that you breathe (yeah)**  
 **Is in the mind that you feed, is in the time that you bleed (yeah)**  
 **Every second alive is another blessing to me (yeah)**

"Damn Naruto is a good rapper" mused Asuma before he was tapped by the busty blonde from Kumo

"Hey is he single" she asked with a hint of blush in her cheeks cousing Asuma to drop his jaw

 _'Well damn, He's working fast'_

"He's mine, stay from him" shouted Hinata, which shocked everyone as the shy and timid Hyuga boldly shouted at the Kumo-nin

"I don't mind sharing" she casually shrugged as the male population were now envious of the blond, and Hinata was now blushing red as blood was getting into her head fast

 _'Damn lucky bastard'_ Thought the males

 **And when you feel like you're nothing**  
 **But you wanna be something**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Well, all you really need is hope**  
 **I just want you to trust me**  
 **If you wanna be something**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Well, all you really need is hope**

 **(Yeah**  
 **Let's go, yeah)**

 **It's what you need when you're down, need when you're out (alright)**  
 **What you need when you're sad and when you feel left out (yo)**  
 **You feel an energy drought and in creeps doubt**  
 **But with a little bit of hope you can figure it out (yo, yo, let's go)**  
 **Keep your head high even when your down inside**  
 **Through the pain you fight and through the painful nights**  
 **You keep striving, keep trying, keep driving**  
 **Rising, keep thriving, surviving (let's go)**  
 **Nothing's in your way but yourself**  
 **Don't need nobody's help, you can make it through this hell (yeah, yeah)**  
 **Take it one step at a time, one step as you climb**  
 **If you fail you'll be fine, get back up to the grind**  
 **And never lose sight of your mission (nah), be driven**  
 **This live is a prison if you don't have vision (yo, yo)**  
 **You're in it to win it, so get it, don't miss it (yo, yo)**  
 **Your chance is now to be something, somehow, don't let yourself down**

 **That's right, sometimes**  
 **All we really need is hope**

"That was fucking awesome" shouted Kiba in glee

"Indeed" said Shino

"If i didn't know any better i would've thought of him being a famous singer" said Kurenai

"I know right" said Ino

"Troublesome blonde, if he wasn't already troublesome before" said Shikamaru

"Okay Naruto come on out, were done for today, Good work" said Mano

"Good work Mano-san" as Mano sealed the equipment and bid the Hokage a good exam and left. Naruto left to the balcony with the other genin and their sensei only to find him being dragged by four kunoichi's, with 2 from Konoha, and 1 each from Suna and Kumo

"Umm 1 hour break everyone" said the Sandaime

"Wow he's one lucky bastard" said a the Oto-nin

"Agreed" said all the male from the room

"Uhm sensei what just happened" asked Ino

"Well Ino, let me put it bluntly. Naruto is getting some ass today" grinned Asuma

"I knew i couldn't hold back Hinata anymore" Kurenai sighed as she left the building with the other rookies gaping

"Huh Hinata's more perverted than i thought" said Kakashi "Well i'm going to eat lunch so Ja Ne"

After that exam Naruto was now Hunted by the Raikage, Kazekage, Hiashi for defiling their daughter's and now forced him to take responsibility for them as he married Anko, Hinata, Samui and Temari and lived a happy ever after and still a famous singer and still a badass doing it

 _ **And don't tell me about the fight with Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Madara, it's a one-shot**_


End file.
